Destiny's Play
by Majutsu
Summary: Being transported in to another realm, Yuuji tried to adapt and find friends, only to uncover a secret that would change Egolast's future. Yuuji is about to embark on a life of adventure as a magus, as he had always dreamed of, but was it for the best?
1. The Summoning

Destiny's play: This story takes place in a land by the name of Egolast, a place where reality was bended and truth became lies. A place where anything could happen, at any given time. If people on earth died , a pico percentage of the deceased population was transported to a distant realm, where they lived on forever, killed only by weapons of war.  
>The main character is Yuuji, people that "drop in" automatically gain the lores and knowledge of Egolast<br>Note: Sage of Destiny is just a title, a void Mage is a type of mage.

Chapter 1: The summoning  
>"With all the trouble you've been causing since you 'dropped in', you were sure to be identified as a special being, I mean, taking away lives just by touch itself?" Akeno said.<p>

As I walked in front of the large courtyard entrance, Akeno was dismissed by a tall blonde with an imposing fringe that seemed to be hanging down like vines.

"The name is Shinji, Shinji Kyuusu."  
>"Pleased to meet you Shinji," I said, looking around and examining trees and plants of this realm.<p>

"Come on, you've never been to a castle before?" Shinji sneered as he flicked up his luminous blonde fringe. "Oh well. An outsider like you would never be here anyway, at least, not without empress Zuria's consent anyway."

Yuuji began to stare intently at the locket that he found upon materialising in to this world. "It seemed to have been held on my wrist this whole time," Yuuji thought, " But when did it first get on my wrist without my knowledge?"

Not long after, Yuuji's thought had been drowned out by a voice.

"With your long swept fringe and that black hair, I could already pronounce you a rebel!" exclaimed Shinji," and with your wimpy arms, I can tell that you need your mommy to help you with stuff."

Yuuji clenched his fist, as if he was getting ready to strike at Shinji any time.

"Well, go ahead, summon that creature everyone has been talking about." Shinji smirked.  
>"But I can't, I told you royals that I couldn't but you forced me to anyway!" Yuuji answered.<p>

"You are said to have the power of the 5 elements, Light, Dark, Blood, Ice and of course, not forgetting that precious Void element that cancels life upon contact ."Shinji snided "That's what you did to our guards when you first 'dropped in' to our realm anyway."

"But I wasn't aware of my po.."  
>"No excuses! Summon IT now," Shinji demanded, "or else!"<p>

Yuuji lowered his head as he walked in to the courtyard of magus, bowing before the empress herself. It was a one to none chance to have been spotted by the empress, and not only that, but by a prophecy that prophesied his arrival in Egolast. Yuuji had doubts about himself, that he was the chosen one and begged for Zuria-hime to grant him permission to leave.

"Of course not, I must prove that you are not the Sage of Destiny, for if you were I would require your assistance." Akeno San nodded her head and two knights of the Miletus Order had Yuuji recite a runic spell, and as all seemed to be well for Yuuji, as though he would be free, a green flash of light engulfed Egolast with nature energy, summoning a mysterious silhouette of silver hair with the slenderness of a female. The familiar had been none other than the familiar of Destiny, Shura. Shura's ability was said to have been legendary, and the abilities were limited by that of the summoner's ability.

"Good evening, master Yuuji." Shura greeted, performing a curtsy.

"You...know my name?" Yuuji asked, as he approached her with caution an his sword drawn.

"I have always known you, and called out to you, master Yuuji." Shura replied, "I have always been with you, without your knowledge, and you might have had dreams about me before."  
>"It was true," Yuuji thought," I had dreams about this ever since I was a child." Since he thought that it was of no important use, he had simply ignored it, and had soon forgotten about her.<p>

Soon, Shura's body was cladded in more armour, and the sturdy adamantite chains she had worn had been engulfed by a shadowy form of the armour, Zantetsuken, and had once more been clad over by an armour. This time, by light, which made the armour take the form of Zantetsuken. The armour eventually crystallised to form a bright white overall with golden trims by her sides, as if she was a warrior priestess from the first age.  
>"Now I need a weapon!" Shura exclaimed, "Say, master, could you conjure up the weapon using the shadow, ice and void skill?"<p>

"Whaaa?" Yuuji asked as his face was astonished with shock. "I...can conjure up weapons?"

Shura nodded and claimed that all sages of destiny could conjure up weapons, including myself, provided that they imagine the shape of the weapon.

Feeling unsure, Yuuji walked up to the mid field, closed my eyes and imagined of a weapon. The first thing that came to his mind, a weapon that had a hilt donned in purple that had an orb by the tip. The blade itself was engulfed with shadow, and the blade was made of void magic. Yuuji opened his eyes and saw that the complete weapon was manifesting itself on the surface of his palm. The sword eventually manifested, and he had then presented the blade to Shura.

"You did it, nyan!" Shura exclaimed.

Shura grabbed the blade and made a single strike to the castle of Zuria, whose force was so great that it crumbled from its foundations.

"Shura, I'll call you Shura-chan from now on," Yuuji said, " you're the only one I can count on now."

"Sure, and I'll call you Yuuji from now on," Shura smiled ,"Is that okay, master Yuuji?"

Yuuji smiled back, giving a warm smile amidst the chaos in Egolast.

CHAPTER 1:FIN

This is my first time writing a fanfic, please give me some reviews to help me improve on my story. Thanks!


	2. Hatred Stirs

Destiny's play 2

Chapter 2: Hatred stirs

"With this, you are officially part of the Daath Order," Zuria proclaimed, "and you get your personal guard; a dozen knights of the Miletus Order."

Yuuji bowed with his fist faced on the floor, as if punching the ground. "Thank you, your royal highness..." Yuuji replied, "I shall 'repay' you for your favour one day."

"Gah! That bitch!" Yuuji cried, as he threw a punch at the walls of his room. "Who does she think she is, ordering someone of another realm to do her bidding!"

"Yuuji, are you alright?" Shura asked, as she slowly approached him.

"I'm alright..." Yuuji replied, "I just can't stand that bitch ordering me around!"

"Oh my, if a certain somebody was to get hold of that information I guess someone would spend his time in the dungeon " Shinji smirked, as he flicked the edges of his fringes up.  
>"Wouldnt want that to get out of this room, now do you?" Shinji laughed.<p>

"What do you want?" asked Yuuji, "Here to snide me again?"

"Nothing of the sort," Shinji returned. "I cannot stand Zuria, her attitude is rotten to the core and I wish for you to assist me in teaching her a little lesson."

Yuuji thought about it, and realized that it was the only way to bring the empress to her senses. If he hadn't helped Shinji, he would have ratted on him; if he helped him, there might have been a chance to change the empress' heart. If not, then he would have the opportunity to bring Shinji, the stuck up noble, in his place along with him.

With nothing to lose, Yuuji agreed and the both of them began to plot. "Shura-chan, could you bring us some paper and quill pens?" Yuuji asked, turning to Shura for a favour.

"Sure thing, Yuuji!" Shura exclaimed, With a great smile on her radiant visage.

"Try using your right hand to stop this magus flare." Shinji said.

"Ssssstop... the flare...?" Yuuji asked, wondering if such a feat was even possible. Yuuji thought for a while, and eventually knelt with one leg at a ninety degree angle with his left hand supporting his wrist.  
>"Go ahead," Yuuji said, "bring on the best you've got !"<p>

"Actually, we'll start with something small," Shinji returned, "it's best to warm up before the actual practice right?" Shinji then clapped his hands together, and removed it slowly. Out came miniature flare te size of a pea, and launched the bite sized flare at Yuuji.

"Hope this works..." Yuuji muttered, in a state of anxiety.  
>"Vrooosh!" The flare disappeared upon touching his right hand.<p>

"Looks like it worked, Yuuji." Shinji said," now, are you on for..."

Just as he was about to say the next word, a purple flare the size of a buckler flashed out of Yuuji's hands and blasted through the harder-than-diamond , zermora walls.

As his foundation weakened, he crashed knee first to the hard, polished marble floor . With his eyes allegedly deceiving him, Shinji began muttering to himself in disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuji asked, as he crept closer to Shinji to find out what was happening, "Why do you look as though you saw a ghost?"

"Maybe it was because your right arm magnified the power of the flare by a magnitude of a fraction of your raw power." Shura replied, " Or, you already had a portion of the Destiny's power in the first place."

"Is that so?" Yuuji muttered, as he began to look at the strange markings on his hands that were burned on to his flesh as he was phased in to Egolast.

"Here, the runic words say that it is..." Shura's cheerful disposition soon turned in to dismay as she read out the last few words, "The Void of Voids, the Emperor of nothingness."

Yuuji began to pray, hoping that it might have been a good sign. For a good few seconds the world seemed as though it had stood still, where Yuuji eventually plucked up the courage to confront Shura.

"Is there anything that was wrong with the runes?" Yuuji asked, "Or was that a good thing?"

"It means that you are the new Seed of Destiny!" Shura exclaimed," It also means that you are not just a Void Mage, but a Void Mage Ancient."

"Void Mage Ancient- One that has access to the Scythe of Disaster!" Shura cried," Quick; did you have a locket when you first phased in to this realm of existence?"

Yuuji wondered, was the locket Shura referred to the exact same one that was sealed on his skin?

Yuuji pulled his long sleeves up which revealed the locket, which left Shira in a daze for a few moments before the Shinji broke the silence and said," Well, I promise that I will not leak what I am about to see out of this room." Shinji assured, " Now let us take a look at this Scythe that shakes even the most powerful of familiars."

Feeling a sense of curiosity, Yuuji tried to open the locket only to find out that it was securely sealed. Yuuji turned to the underside of the locket to check for hidden switches, only to realise that there was a riddle to open the locket.

The riddle went as follows:  
>A king is best ancient,<br>More so if thou art the summoner.  
>Obligated might the familiar be,<br>Respect and feelings does it have.

"What a weird riddle," Yuuji thought," couldn't this be a little easier?"

Shura then hugged Yuuji from the back, saying," Yuuji, it is best if you solve this yourself." Shura affirmed," only then will you understand what it means to be an Ancient."

"The scythe is able to slice open the weave of dimensions, and is able to rip a hole through dimensions in worlds. It can also be used to summon different fighters that have been previously slain by the scythe; the scythe collects souls from the slain and allows you to use them in battle.

"Let us seek the empress, " Shinji exclaimed , "and put her in her place!"

"Right, enough idle talk," Yuuji retuned,"let us forget not the injustice the empress had inflicted upon us!"

"Here are the layouts of the palace," Shinji explained ,"use these layouts to your advantage, I will go with you."

"My powers are..." Yuuji began to wonder, "could someone tell me, Shura?"

"Currently, you're able to reflect magic at vast output," Shura affirmed, "and conjure weapons." "However, you are unable to cast any form of spell, even the easiest of them all, the flare which you saw earlier." Shura said," it is best if you get the scythe first."

"So...you're able to channel your mana to generate a vastly more potent spell, but can't even cast one yourself?" Shinji asked, "Why is that so?"

"Because he is an Ancient, he holds an absurdly large amount of mana," Shura returned,"and is able to bend the laws of Egolast at his will; exploited at full potential of course."

"Sss...ooo," Shinji stuttered, " that time when Yuuji first 'dropped in'..."

"The right hand did not end the life of the soldiers by using void magicks, but by overcharging a person's life force with mana, causing them to 'self-destruct' ." Shura said, in a solemn manner, "It is difficult to differentiate the powers of Void and of pure mana."

"You will need to learn how to control your mana, " Shinji said, " it also seems that the spells you cast use significantly more mana than normal spells."

"Please elaborate more, Shinji." Yuuji pleaded.

"For example, a magus flare uses 1% of our mana, your magus flare uses 20% of our mana," Shinji reported," but only required 1% or less to you."

Shinji added, " I have also noticed that you are able to 'cast' spells by reflecting them back at your enemies."

"Does that mean that I'm a passive fighter?" Yuuji asked," unable to attack unless they use magic?" At this time, Yuuji clenched his fist, thinking about how useless he was, even as a normal human being.

"I can't fight, I can't cast spells," Yuuji added," what can I do?"

Shinji retorted," don't talk nonsense, you will gain more powers eventually."

-BANG BANG BANG BANG!-  
>The large wooden doors made an all too familiar sound, when someone was enraged or just settling scores with me.<p>

Suddenly, the large double doors swung open; it was none other than Zuria-hime herself!

"The fuck were you discussing, bastard!" Zuria howled, as her face turned blood red, "YOU, A NOBLE OF EGOLAST, WOULD DARE TO PLOT AGAINST ME?"  
>"I HEARD EVERYTHING, YOU LOWLY NOBLE!", Zuria barked, "don't worry, Yuuji, you were coerced in to helping him, I shall forgive you."<p>

Just as Zuria-hime finished her sentence, she turned to the traitorous noble.

"THUMP!"  
>The next moment, Zuria's face was covered with a red, bloody fist mark.<p>

"That was for what you did!" Yuuji cried, " and this," raising his left arm, he slapped Zuria on the other cheek.  
>" is for Shinji!"<p>

"You damned lowly human!" Zuria cried, " how dare you hit me?"

"Why the hell not, you impudent bitch!" Yuuji yelled, as his eyes conveyed his hatred towards her,"you have always been rude, mean and obnoxious without sparing a thought for what others want and being so self centred all the time!"

Zuria, having felt the pain of those words , broke down and wept in agony and fell down in sadness, reflecting upon her past actions.  
>-Sniffles-<br>"All I wanted...were friends," Zuria returned, " good friends that would see me as an equal, and not the all powerful empress of Egolast."

"We'll be your friends," Yuuji replied, "friends that see you as an equal status, and not just an empress."

"Rrrrreaally?" Zuria asked, as she watched us intently, "you'll be my friends?"

"Yeah," Yuuji returned, "as long as you don't take advantage of others' kindness and of your position as empress."

"Yeah, " Zuria said, nodding her head in excitement, " I have something special for your guys tomorrow, so be sure to drop by." Saying this, Zuria-hime winked at us and gave us a curtsy. Just as Zuria-hime was about to walk out of the dusty room, she exclaimed," please come to the crystal study, and knock three times while drawing the Void symbol on it!"

Moments later Zuria skipped ecstatically out of Yuuji's living quarters, which was grey and unsightly.

"Sorry for coercing you this way, Yuuji," Shinji apologised, "I really didn't like her, and wanted somebody to punish her, but in the end she realised her own faults and impudence."

"It's okay, Shinji." Yuuji returned," you helped me on my first day in Egolast anyway, so that's all that matters."

"Friends?" Yuuji asked

"Yeah," Shinji replied, " best friends."


	3. The Shocking Truth

Destiny's Play 3

Chapter 3: The Shocking truth

Note: Those bracketed '( )' are thoughts, and not actually said out loud.

"Let's go, Shura," Yuuji said ," I wonder what Zuria meant when she said 'surprise'."

(Walks to the crystallised doors of the empresses' study)

"Zuria told us to knock thrice, and then write the runic symbols on it." Shinji said.

"Gah!" Yuuji screamed, "When did you get here!"

"Same times as you did," Shinji replied, " wonder what the surprise is, do you happen to know what it is?"

Yuuji shook his head," No idea whatsoever," Yuuji shrugged , " but I think it might be a teleportation ritual."

"Only one way to find out," Shinji answered, knocking on the door three times.

"The honour is yours," Shinji said, "draw the Void runes."

Yuuji began to draw the void runes on the door, pattern by pattern with an intricate layout of what seemed to be of a map and a key.

-Click-

The large, imposing crystalline doors creaked open to reveal a room with intimidating pictures of monsters and cobwebs that seemed to have been there for an extended period of time. The room also featured an array of weaponry, from bows to wands and to swords

-Bzzt-

"Kyaaa!" a scream resounded, just as we entered the dark and eerie room.

"It seems as though familiars aren't allowed within void Mage sacred grounds" Shura said ," I guess I'll wait by the entrance for Yuuji to finish."

"Alright Shura," Yuuji said ," dont bore yourself to death, though."

"Yes, master." Shura replied," I shall await your arrival."

Yuuji approached the entrance of the room in a slow and orderly fashion, observing his surroundings.

"What a large collection of weapons," Yuuji thought," I wonder who could have collected all these."

"Hi!" Zuria exclaimed, "Thanks for coming!"

"Ahh!" Yuuji screamt, as he struggled to keep his soul in his body after being scared the daylights out of Zuria, "Everytime!"

"Looks like someone got frightened," Shinji teased, as he walked in to the eerie room together with Zuria.

"Shut it, Shinji!" Yuuji cried, " There might be enemies in here, I mean, this place seems to have been abandoned for a long time after all."

"Close the door, Shinji." Zuria instructed, as she approached Yuuji. "This room has not been used for over a millennium, which is reason enough for its aged outlook." Saying this, Zuria proceeded to light a candle with a fagot(a bundle of stick bound together to use as fuel), illuminating the darkness of the room as light reflected off the room's crystalline shape.

"Z..Zuria..?" Yuuji muttered, trying to contain his astonishment as he took a glance of Zuria's radiant visage reflected upon the crystalline illumination.

"Like my new makeover?" Zuria asked, "Or do you hate it?"

"You dyed your hair pink, and you look more elegant now," Yuuji commented," or was it just me?"

"No, I really dyed it pink," Zuria returned, " I figured that purple was kind of boring, and wanted a new look for a change."

"However, this isn't the reason I brought you two here. " Zuria added,"Yuuji, place your palm on this seal, it should give you your surprise."

Yuuji, upon hearing Zuria, placed his palm upon the protruding seal that was engraved upon a lectern.

-Grrrrnnng-

Upon placing his hands on the lectern, a grinding sound could be heard across the room.

Yuuji ran towards the sound and noticed that a mausoleum that was built towards the end of the room had slid open to reveal a myriad of bones that had been left behind.

Feeling nervous Yuuji crept towards the mausoleum together with Zuria and Shinji who apparently, had no fear of what was to come and instead chose to walk towards it, unlike Yuuji.

Yuuji crept past the intimidating cobwebs, and in to the eerie mausoleum.

"Relax," Zuria affirmed ," this room has not been opened in a few millennium, it's highly unlikely that there's anything hostile, much less alive."

Just as Zuria finished her sentence, a deep, dark voice echoed through the mausoleum.

"My name is Fortifus, and I am the Guardian of the Destiny Order, I seek the chosen one; if thou hath not found the chosen one, leave at once for I will destroy you!"

-Stare-

"I thought you said there was nothing down here...". Yuuji sighed, " looms like you were wrong."

"Well," Zuria snorted, " I said it was highly unlikely, not impossible."

"Plus, this is the Void mage's armoury." Zuria assured," Whatever is in here is most likely an ally."

Yuuji rolled his eyes and then proceeded to say,"I...I am the ccchossen one...I...think," Yuuji stuttered, as he began to approach the mysterious voice cautiously, in an attempt to avoid conflict with what may lie within the huge mausoleum itself.

"Very good," the voice echoed, "go straight towards the room with the skulls, and I shall test your mettle."

Yuuji proceeded deeper in to the dark and eerie mausoleum, feeling as though it had gotten colder with each step he took.

(Taste fear...mould it in to a weapon...)

"Whaa? " Yuuji wondered ,"Who said that?"

Yuuji, in a moment of fear, turned to his surroundings to check if anyone was near enough to make such a dark, whispering sound.

As Yuuji had surveyed the entire area only to be unsuccessful in finding the perpetrator, he moved on to find Fortifus.

"Ah..." the voice called out ," there you are, come in; I shall test you now."

"You...wanted to see me, sir?" Yuuji muttered, fearing that he may offend the Guardian.

-Tshvoom-

As soon as Yuuji heard that sound, the entire room which was previously engulfed in darkness was illuminated by the glorious light Yuuji had been dying to see ever since he stepped in to the mausoleum alone.

Soon, the light spreaded throughout the room and a worn and weathered face, with white, pale skin and grey, aged hair could be seen.

"Greetings, Sir." Yuuji greeted, " A pleasure to meet yo..."

Just before he finished the last word, a blue, fiery ball of flames were heading right at him at such great speeds, that Yuuji barely managed to cancel the flames with his right hand.

(Let the mana flow through you, imbue the spell with destiny's energy.)

Listening to the advice he thought came from Fortifus, Yuuji closed his eyes and placed both hands out towards him.

(Yes...that's it...destroy your enemy, with the power of death!)

Feeling a surge of power channelling towards his veins, he shut his eyes tighter than before.

-Darooom-

-Vwish-

Seconds later, he opened his eyes, only to find that two blasts had emerged from his palms. One had the silhouette of a snake, and one had a the radiance of a phoenix.

-BOOM!-

Yuuji soon noticed that the inner part of the mausoleum had been destroyed, and even more so that the guardian was no longer at his original position.

-Zwp!-

Seconds later, a voice echoed at the back of Yuuji's shoulders.

"You...," Fortifus stuttered, " are HIS son!"

"Ah!" Yuuji jumped, as though he had seen a ghost.

"You...possess the power of the Ancient," Fortifus proclaimed, "but you are weak..."

Yuuji, who was trying to get over the shock, turned around to face the figure.

"I know that I am weak..." Yuuji muttered, bowing his head in shame, " but I shall do what I can, to become stronger!"

Yuuji, still wondering about what Fortifus had said just as the inner rooms exploded in to flames, began to ask him questions on his 'father' and why he had said that.

"Many Millennium ago, there lived a magus by the name of Gerard-he was unlike any other magus, he was the most powerful of them all." Fortifus explained, " He had been to wars with two partners- the Soul of Creation and the Soul of Death."

"So where can I find the souls?" Yuuji asked, "Are they weapons?"

"Such naivety," Fortifus sighed, " and you may call me old man, or gramps from now on- you deserve it."

"Okay," Yuuji affirmed, " I'll keep that in mind, gramps!"

"Now could you carry on with your explanation of the two souls, and how I get them?" Yuuji asked.

"Boy," Fortifus exclaimed ," the power of the souls already dwell inside you- they control your mana and your spell output; but beware for they have a mind of their own."

Yuuji, surprised at what the old man had to say, looked at his palms in curiosity almost as if inspecting for the souls to materialise.

Just as he stared at his palms, almost as though he had regained his sense of logic, began to question his origin and of his parents.

"Wait, gramps," Yuuji wondered, "You claimed that my father was reigning as the most powerful magus,"

"but that was over a few thousand years ago!" Yuuji snorted, feeling as though he had outsmarted the elder, "care to elaborate?"

"People in Egolast simply don't age, or die for that matter." Fortifus said ,"and they are immortal."

Thinking back, Yuuji had always noticed that his father looked only a little older than he did.

"Okay," Yuuji said ," You may be right, but why me;why do I have such powers?"

"That I do not know," Fortifus said, " but I suggest you train with it and get better at using your powers."

"Oh, and one more thing" Fortifus added, "this legendary power has been passed down for three generations, with over a million years of history; everytime a user of the power dies, their powers get passed on to the next generation, creating a conservation effect."

"So its just like a power bank?" Yuuji asked, " what happens if I completely finish using it- until it depletes"

"Mana can be recharged," Fortifus assured, "Why else do you think other magi expend mana in spells as though it were water?"

Reaching for his inner collar, Fortifus pulled out a dusty book of what had seemed to be of a pentagon with an avatar of a dragon's face in the center of its front cover.

"This book belongs your father," Fortifus exclaimed, " it contains secrets and spells you need to become an Ancient; use it for destruction and you shall become the harbinger of death- the reaper himself. Use it for creation and it shall become the epitome of life-the river of life."

As the book left the frail old man's hands, Yuuji's hands glowed white and shadowy at the same time, with his eyes taking the form of a hexagon and the other of a cross.

Yuuji ecstatically flipped to book the learn new spells, only to find that the pages were completely blank.

"Hey, this book is empty," Yuuji whinned, " Is this supposed to be normal?"

"It is inscripted in life magic," Fofitus explained, " the weaker your life force, the weaker the seal becomes."

"When the book glowed white, it had imbued itself with your life energy," Forfitus elaborated, "which means that it will only reveal itself when you are about the die, or in an extremely perilous situation."

"Looks like someone's getting used to Egolast," a familiar voice called out, "and here I was trying to conceal my past from you."

Yuuji, feeling ecstatic, turned around to find a splitting image of himself, only older.

"Dad!" Yuuji cried ," I had no idea you had such a vivid past!"

"Wait," Yuuji asked, " does this mean that I am over a thousand years old as well? Maybe a century old?"

"Don't be silly," Gerard said, "if you had lived over a century old, you would have noticed by the first quarter of it that I wasn't aging, and would start to get suspicious of me."

"Gerard," Fortifus called out,"Why did you leave Egolast?"

"I went to the realm of the humans one day while I was being pursued by my enemies," Gerard explained, "they had sealed up my magical powers, leaving me with only one spell left to cast-the door of life."

"While I was in the realm you called 'Earth'," Gerard explained, "I had learned how to survive on my own without the use of magic, and a millennium later, I met a stunning beauty, which would later be Yuuji's mother."

"So is mom..." Yuuji asked.

"Nope," Gerard returned ,"not the slightest bit related to magi."

"How did you get back," Fortifus asked, " I thought your enemies sealed up your mana?"

"The sealing was extremely intricate," Gerard returned, " I took almost a thousand years to figure out the way to unseal this power, and since the seal was hereditary, I'd figured that Yuuji had the same seal as well."

"Does the seal have any impact on me casting magical spells?" Yuuji asked.

"Yes," Gerard replied ,"When I was sealed, I could not use any spells- I had to live as normal humans did."

"So, dad," Gerard said ," how's my son? A splitting likeness of me when I was young, huh?"

"Wait a second!" Yuuji yelled in astonishment, " This old man is my grandfather? I simply cannot believe it!"

"Yes he is," Gerard replied , " I thought you knew."

"No I do not," Yuuji answered, " I have just about had it with the surprises and astonishments for one day, thank you very much."

"I know its tough on you," Gerard affirmed, " but I assure you, you'll wake up feeling worse than today, dying to know more secrets."

"But don't worry, there are not more secrets." Gerard assured.

"Now, if you guys are done," Zuria interrupted, " Sorry to break it to you abruptly; but there is another astonishing secret I must tell you, and it is of utmost importance that this information is only shared between the 6 of us, and that includes your familiar waiting by the door."

"The truth is..." Zuria muttered, as tears rolled down her elegant visage,"the Creed Empire is currently at war with us."

For a moment there was complete silence,

until Shinji muttered ,"Y...You mean THE Creed Empire, the realm that is over a giga times the size of Egolast?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Zuria said, as her facial expression changed to a sudden portrait of dismay.

"This is why you have to gain your powers fast," Zuria affirmed ,"So that you can fight against the Creeds to save OUR homeland (Zuria means hers and Yuuji's homeland because Yuuji is also from Egolast, well, sorta.)

"I'll help you dispel your seals," Gerard said, facing towards his son,"promise me you'll fight to protect Egolast."

"I will," Yuuji assured, "but what about you, I thought that you were an Ancient and had recently dispelled your seal?"

"WAS" Gerard replied, "Creation and Death souls can only reside within only one individual."

"Wait..." Yuuji asked,"then how did I get your powers?"

"When you were born," Gerard explained," I converted all of my magic to a solid state, and embedded them in to your soul."

"When the two souls reached your soul," Gerard explained,"they combined with your soul with a soul link, because you were the most compatible for both souls."

"Dad, have you unlocked the scythe of disaster?" Yuuji asked, "or did you go without it?"

"Its embarrassing to say but..." Gerard replied, looking sheepishly at his son," but the scythe is more of a myth, I tried to replicate the scythe using pure mana-it took on but a portion of the alleged power."

"N..No way!" Yuuji shrugged, in utter disbelief, "Then what about the locket?"

"What locket?" Gerard asked, "What does it say?"

"Nothing in particular," Yuuji shrugged," Just a little riddle that I was supposed to answer by performing it."

"This locket!" Fortifus yelled, as his eyes stared intently on the locket.

"The first..." Fortifus went on ," he created the scythe and used it to unify the 4 realms."

"I believe the realms were..." Fortifus scratched his head, trying to remember, but to no avail.

"The realms were Gaia, Creed, Egolast and Plutanus." Zuria answered, "Unfortunately, Plutanus was destroyed back in the second age from mana expulsion-the explosion of mana triggered by various reasons."

"It existed this whole time..." Gerard muttered, "Then the scythe itself must have claimed the lives I took during the Great War of Hurdok as well-all magical weapons are mana linked, all effects by mana created weapons go back to original weapon after dispelling the weapon."

"Which means," Gerard said," the lives of the 5 million people and 100 strong mages went to the scythe."

Yuuji began to examine the locket once more, thinking about the mystical powers of the scythe, and the dangers that came with it.

"Say, Gramps," Yuuji called out," You seem to know a lot about the scythe, maybe you could explain the dangers of the scythe?"

"The scythe is a very powerful artefact," Fortifus reiterated," you either control the scythe;or it controls you."

"The scythe itself was formed with the souls of dark beasts within the nether realm as that was the only power that was powerful enough to unify the the 4 realms." Fortifus explained,"Get controlled by it and you lose your humanity, but gain ultimate power; control it and use it at will but with less powers- the scythe only responds to those with demonic powers, which could happen if your destruction soul takes over the creation soul."

"

Is a void Mage powerful," Yuuji asked, "whn compared to a void mage ancient?"

"Void mages are soldiers of prophecy, said to possess incredible powers and mana," Gerard added," However, Void mage ancients are on a completely different level and are said to unify worlds and bring peace-they are the epitome of peace, and they lead the void mages in battle."

-Cough cough-

"Don't mean to butt in," Fortifus interrupted, "but void magi are mostly power hungry and will only follow exceptional magi using the mana-link."

"The mana link?" Yuuji wondered, "What's that?"

"A link where all the mages powers are shared by a 'vault' that anyone under the link can use." Gerard explained, " For example, you and two other void mages have a mana of 500 each, then the total added would be 1500."

"But that's not all," Gerard continued," Your void mages are allowed to draw power from the 'vault' at any given time-without your knowledge."

"Because of this," Fortifus interrupted,"You should only form a link with only those whom you trust your life with; your familiar by the entrance and your friends seem to be good choices for a start."

"So that makes 3 people I can share it with," Yuuji said, " is that enough, or do I need more people?"

"You need 3 more void magi," Gerard added," It won't be easy, but you have to do it,and fast!"

"We can't just wait here like sitting ducks awaiting slaughter, can we?" Gerard said," win the war and do your old man proud!"

Destruction: (Did ya hear that, Creation? His dad just made a pun!)

Creation: (I most certainly did, Destruction. Pretty ironic, considering that he looks twenty.)

"Hey dad, I think I hear two voices in my head," Yuuji said, " is that supposed to happen?"

"Ahh...," Gerard replied ,"Dest and Crea, I leave my son in your hands, take care of him!"

"Dest, don't go too wild this time; especially when Crea is the older brother."

Destruction: (Tch, he's on to me again.)

Creation: (Well, he wouldn't be if you had just respected me as your older brother and stopped possessing his soul whenever he lost!)

Destruction: (Just so you know, Creation, we are TWINS. You are not the OLDER brother.)

Creation: (Yeah, but I was more cool headed, unlike you;always rushing your head in to things!)

Destruction: (Meh, whatever.)

Together: ( We're brothers, the both of us. We'll be looking after you from now on! )

Yuuji: ( Yeah, thanks. Pleased to meet you guys too. )

"Alright," Gerard interrupted, " It's late, all of you are to report back here tomorrow first thing tomorrow morning for the unsealing while I prepare for the ritual."

As Yuuji stepped out, he got ready to dictate to Shura all that had happened. But as soon as he started, Shura placed her index finger on Yuuji lips and said,"I know, I overhead."

"Sorry that I did that," Shura apologised ," but I had to make sure my beloved master was alright."

"It's alright," Yuuji answered, with a smile on his face, "It savede the time explaining the situation anyway.

"Let's go, Shura" Yuuji said, "we'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Shura returned, "Let us return to our quarters."

Thus ended the day filled with astonishments and surprises.

Chapter 3 FIN

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the stories and I hope you could take a moment of your time to make a review, it would make me very happy.<p> 


	4. Eggstreme surprise

Destiny's play 4

Chapter 4: Eggstreme Surprise

Creation: (Rise and shine, partner.)

"Ngggh," Yuuji growled,"Just five more minutes..."

Destruction: ( You're doin' it wrong bro. Here, like this!)

"OUCH!" Yuuji yelled in agony as he clenched forehead, "What did you two do!"

Destruction:( Time to wake up, dude; unsealing time!)

"Yeah..." Yuuji muttered, "Time to go

back to that eerie old mausoleum..."

Creation:(You seem to be dull in spirits, don't you want to be unsealed?)

"Well," Yuuji answered ,"I do, but..."

"I'm not sure how to explain this feeling," Yuuji replied, "but I felt an ominous presence back in the mausoleum."

Creation:(Oh, so you felt it as well?)

"As well?" Yuuji asked,"You don't mean..."

Creation:( Yeah...I felt it too; I thought that it was just me, so I kept it to myself instead.)

Yuuji then paced back and forth around his room, thinking about what it could have been.

Destruction:(No use worrying here, why don't you go there to confirm it yourself?)

Feeling anxious, frustrated, and excited, Yuuji change in to his Dour outfit and proceeded to the entrance of the study/mausoleum with Shura.

"Good morning, son." A familiar voice called out," Ready for the unsealing?"

"Yeah," Yuuji replied,"Dad, have you noticed anything ominous while you were in that room yesterday?"

"Hmm...," Gerard paused, "It's a mausoleum, shouldn't it be ominous naturally?"

Yuuji paused and thought about feeling that he felt the day before, and concluded that it was not the normal feeling of a mausoleum. Knowing this, he confronted Gerard.

"But I still think we need to double check," Yuuji returned,"You know...just in case?"

"Oh well, why not?" Gerard shrugged,"Nobody gets hurts anyway."

That being said, Yuuji walked deeper in to the abyss of the deep mausoleum that seemed to stretch so far that it might have as well been three times the size of a school.

"Come closer..." a dark, ominous voice called out to him.

"Dont' look back..." the voice called out, as it grew further away, "Come...closer..."

"Should I go, partners?" Yuuji asked, seeking their advice on the matter.

Destruction:(Well, I would. But if you're too afraid then it's okay.)

Creation:(Yuuji, pluck up your courage. You're a man, aren't you?)

"Well," Yuuji replied, "I'm only 16 so...nope."

Nevertheless, Yuuji approached the voice slowly, preparing for surprise attacks or scary creatures; but mostly for the latter.

The voice called out again, this time speaking in a different tongue. "Lassen Sie sich vom dunklen vertilge sie, laß das Licht schützen."

Yuuji, being curious, treaded slower along the narrow pathway.

-Split-

"Arrrrghhh!" Yuuji cried, as he searched for the project that had pierced him; it was a spear pierced through his left hand.

-Shine-

"What's this?" Yuuji asked, "Why is my left hand giving off a bright golden colour?"

Creation:(I'm healing you with your mana, it's one of my responsibilities.)

"Alright, thanks." Yuuji said," Now, time for us to follow the voice,"

As Yuuji moved closer, the voice drew closer until finally he stopped at a giant boulder with light illuminating from within the gaps.

"So what now?" Yuuji asked,"Should we just leave and call dad?"

Destruction:( Nah, let's just try to open it!)

Creation:( Well, it did call only for you specifically...sure why not. )

"Alright," Yuuji replied," let's move this boulder then."

-Grrrrrrrgggg-

As hard as Yuuji tried, the stubborn, rock hard boulder simply did not

budge.

Soon, runic patterns started to form in the shape of a dragon; dragons that pitch black, with large, imposing wings and a long, spiked tail.

Destruction:( Heh, partner... You should just use a mana blast on the door. That's what you're good at anyway; expending mana like there's no tomorrow!)

"You can stop joking now, Dest." Yuuji smirked,"But I might as well do that anyway."

"Only...We need someone to launch and attack at me..." Yuuji replied, realising that the mana blast needed another person to launch a spell at him for him to infuse his own mana to the spell.

Destruction:(Do not worry partner, like Creations's duties, I have mine-watch.)

Yuuji's left hand moved over to his centre, and made an 'M' sign, with his thumb and last finger making a set of 'horns'.

Destruction:( This should help you charge your mana easier, now focus your mana and let it out. )

Yuuji nodded, and proceeded to do as Dest instructed. Five seconds later, Yuuji's body was covered in a blue, luminous aura. Without a word of warning, a great force had left his body and had implanted its symbol upon the giant boulder; the shape of a skull with horns, as projected by the hand symbols.

-Crreeeaaaak-

Dust and smoke had engulfed the floor as the imposing boulder had been blown to bits by the force of the pure mana energy that Yuuji had possessed.

"What the heck just happened!" Yuuji asked , as he shuddered to believe that such a power was possible to be carved from just pure mana alone.

"I knew you would find a way in," the voice called out, "I am the shadow of dragons, and I have called you over to present you with a gift as tribute."

"Tribute?" Yuuji asked,"Whatever for?"

"For becoming the first person to blast down the door," the voice said,"and enter the dragon sanctuary."

"For this," the voice added,"You shall be bestowed upon the Holy dragon, Myztine."

"Although it is just an egg now, it will hatch in to a magnificent dragon, whose wings are the colour of solid gold, and its visage of silvery-grey." The voice assured.

"Do you think I should accept he gift,Shura?" Yuuji asked, turning his head around. "Or do you think this is a trap?"

However, upon turning around, there was no longer anyone around. Feeling exasperated, Yuuji looked frantically over the four corners for Shura, but to no avail.

-Plop...Plop...-

Suddenly, an image of what appeared to be a head with long, silver hair rose from Yuuji's shadow.

"Ahh!" Yuuji screamed, "A head!"

However, as Yuuji panicked, the head began to manifest itself with a slender body clad in a midnight blue armour.

"S-Shura!" Yuuji exclaimed, "How did you do that?"

"I am able to hide in your shadow," Shura answered, "I can also hear your thoughts and experience what you feel when I'm hiding within it."

"That's a useful tactic for sneak attacks," Yuuji said," Then I assume you're able to tell me what you think in my head as well?"

"Yeah," Shura answered,"I noticed that the two souls your father extracted and then placed inside you were solidified and then embedded in to your soul."

"That's when it struck me," Shura added,"If your dad could do this process, then the opposite should have also been true."

"Thus,I used the reverse of this process to create a feature do that I was bound to your soul; I can now hide in your shadow and materialise at will."

"Wow!" Yuuji exclaimed, as he patted Shura on the head,"You're a real genius of sorts, Shura! I'm glad I had you as my familiar."

Upon hearing that, Shura's cheeks exuded a tinge of bright red and she muttered, "I-It's nothing...really."

"Anyway," Shura replied,"The egg should be fine to take;it's just an egg after all."

Yuuji walked towards the voice, and towards the shadows, where it came from.

Just as Yuuji was about to move directly in to the shadow, a large, reptilian head with sharp fangs and a serpentine tongue emerged from the darkness.

"Are you perhaps a dragon?" asked Yuuji,"Or perhaps another entity altogether?"

"I am the Elder Dragon of Morak, harbinger of balance and life, scourge of all evil." The dragon proclaimed, " My name given to me by my previous master was Vemilius; which connotes peace and life."

"Unfortunately," Vemilius said,"dragons can only serve one master in its entire life-which will never expire, which means that I can never serve other masters, which was why I gave you the egg, that you may raise it up and it may serve you."

"Thank you for your generous gift," Yuuji thanked, "but how do I hatch it?"

"You don't," Vemilius explained," It will hatch on it's own, and has no need for incubation."

"Also," Vemilius added,"I sense a latent potential within you..."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuji, unsure of what he meant, "Could you elaborate?"

"Well, dragons have a special gift- we can 'see' mana." Vemilius explained,"and your mana seemed to contain the creation and destruction components...not even the first had both; he merely had creation."

"And," Vemilius added,"Your mana is overflowing, to the point that your body is leaking out mana; because your body can't contain it."

"But I'm still sealed up..." Yuuji wondered," How is it possible?"

"I'm not too sure," Vemilius said," maybe it's because your father was a magus as well, and when he got sealed and you were born, the mana he had before he was sealed was passed on to you."

"Also, if you were to be unsealed now, you would have your father's mana, as well as yours." Vemilius added," and it is also highly likely that the mana within you at present is your father's before he was sealed; and because he unsealed his seal, the mana was unsealed with it, hence your overflowing mana."

As Yuuji thought back, he remembered the point in time when he was suddenly illuminating a thick cyan during class back in earth, or rather, Gaia.

"I suggest you don't do the unsealing..." Vemilius warned,"because chances are, you would die from mana overflow, because the mana your father had, combined with your own would overload your body- breaking it down like this,your father's mana alone is this much, what more with your own and with the two souls?"

"But I may not have a lot of mana to begin with, so it may not even matter." Yuuji retorted, " and how did you know that my father was sealed?"

"Because, young one," Vemilius explained," I overheard your conversation through the walls of this place;dragons have amazing senses."

"As for the scythe..." Vemilius predicted," You may have a chance of using it to its fullest potential...but you may get possessed by the darkness."

"Does that mean if I am able to control my mana and expand my mana intake, I would be able to house more mana?" Yuuji asked,"Or am I able to store it in the mana vault?"

"Boy, you must realise," Vemilius explained," Your mana is multitudes higher than even the strongest of mages."

"Placing all your mana in the vault is suicidal and most likely, your companions would not be able to contain that much mana; they would die from mana poison." Vemilius added," but I do see your mana manifesting itself, it is invisible to you, but to me it looks to be a portrayal of a hand."

"Boy," Vemilius called out," Reach out for the sigil to your left , but do not move from your current position."

Yuuji steadied his pose and reached for the sigil with outstretched arms, almost as if trying to grab the sigil.

"Now!" Vemilius cried," Clench your palm and think of the worst death in your mind!"

Yuuji complied, clenching his fist. As he did, he remembered a scene in a video game he had played back in Gaia.

-BZZUUUM-

The sigil started to blink in and out of existence, until finally it faded from existence itself as it seemed to have been warped out of existence with a spiralling force, almost like a black hole as it draws objects in.

"As expected..." Vemilius sighed,"The power of void, creation and destruction with the soul of another."

"Yuuji, you are no longer an ordinary human just fulfilling the prophecy in the tome," Vemilius said, as he broke the news to him," you are the embodiment of power, side of none, hope of the four realms, doom to all."

"Perhaps you may actually be the greatest of the three." Vemilius concluded,"No, you ARE the greatest of the three; you are able to destroy objects by thought and direction."

"Does that mean I can single handedly destroy the Creeds now?" Yuuji asked, as he got more excited as time went on.

* Silence*

"Well?" Yuuji asked, as he broke the silence, eager to find out his current potential. "Am I able to destroy them currently?"

...

"No..." Vemilius replied, in a grim tone,"There are more mages than you would expect, and a single, void based attack wouldn't stop them."

"But aren't void mages only able to kill by touch?" Yuuji asked,"Then it means that I have to avoid being touched by them."

"Void mages are able to cast spell as well," Vemilius retorted," their spells are more destructive on a larger scale; the death touch is only something they use in case they get in to melée combat."

"Even if you are the Hope," Vemilius added,"you wouldn't be able to last very long; not long enough to defeat the Creed empire's soldiers to charge in to the castle with the void mages, unlike you, void mages are known as Sages of Destiny, but they have no prophecy and are unable to be detected by prophecies-but you do!"

"But Zuria detected my arrival through a prophecy and thought that I was a void Mage!" Yuuji argued, " Could you explain that?"

"Void mages may receive prophecies on some occasions," Vemilius said," but the significance of the prophecy would be very minor compared to yours, and they would later be very strong mages."

"In fact," Vemilius added," They may be able to fight off thousands of normal void mages by themselves."

"What?" Yuuji cried, as he gasped in awe, "Then normal void mages don 't get prophecies?"

"No, they do not." Vemilius replied, "Only exceptional void mages or better get it, I assume you were treated with respect after you displayed your powers?"

"Well," Yuuji returned," She DID give me knights of the prestigious Miletus order as guard."

"There you go," Vemilius said," Oh, and, void mages are just mages that are able to utilise void magicks, even someone who hasn't been able to use void magicks but is powerful enough may receive a prophecy. In short, prophecies are for powerful mages, anybody is fine; but void mages are more common because they wield a greater power."

"Are normal void mages able to use the skill I did to phase out the sigil?" Yuuji asked in curiosity, wondering if the mages were more powerful than him.

"Like I said earlier, only the exceptionally powerful mages are able to." Vemilius explained," Void mages are just a type of mage, and the sage of destiny is just a title."

"Oh and, one last thing before I send you back." Vemilius said ," I'm pretty sure the undead will come after you, with all that mana, it's like a powerhouse for the undead to gain enough mana to resurrect to human form."

"Now," Vemilius proclaimed, in a judgemental tone," Use your powers wisely, and be off with you!"

"B-Bu..." just as Yuuji could speak another word, he felt a pressure so great, that he felt that he was being ripped apart from reality itself.

-Split-

As Yuuji reappeared, he saw himself coursing through a tunnel of pure light, and falling.

Suddenly, over the horizon came a hole in which he fell through, falling through the Castle's ceiling. Why Vemilius had done that, he could not understand. But one thing was clear, that he was not the best; he had may have had the talent, but he still had to work to conquer the Creeds.

-PLONK!-

"Ouch!" Yuuji cried, as a staff with the tip of the shape of half a Phoenix, and the other half, the shape of a dragon, fell through another 'hole' in the exact same spot that he fell through and had hit him in the head.

As Yuuji touched the staff, a voice came through the 'hole' in which he fell in from.

"This is the power of Creation, portrayed as a Phoenix, and a dragon, the Avatar of Destruction." The voice added," This is to help you to channel your mana as well , use it wisely."

Hearing this, Yuuji waved goodbye at the portal and hollered through,"Yeah, you take care too!"

"Yuuji, we're in huge trouble!" Yuuji turned to the direction of the voice, and noticed towards the horizon that someone with blonde hair was running towards him - it was Shinji!

"What's the trouble?" Yuuji asked, as Shinji displayed a portrait of dismay and fear.

"I-Its the undead!" Shinji cried, as he frantically pointed towards the window.

"The undead!" Yuuji exclaimed, "Tch, who knew they'd be here so soon!"

"Hey!" Shinji yelled in confusion," Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'll explain later," Yuuji assured, "Gather everyone inside the castle now, and lock it!"

"What about you?" Shinji asked, in a flustered mood.

"I will settle this, in one-hit." Yuuji assured.

"But those things are the undead," Shinji reiterated," mind you, THE UNDEAD; the thieves of souls!"

"I know," Yuuji replied , "They are darkness needing to be purged."

"Y-Yuuji..." Shinji, unable to believe his best friend's sturdy resolve in a time of crisis, muttered, "Is that really... you?"

"The one and only," Yuuji returned, " I don't care how many there are, but I'll wipe them out in a single hit!"

"Heh, glad you're no longer the timid runt we met on the first day," Shinji joked.

" You too," Yuuji returned,"How many are there?"

"Around five thousand," Shinji replied,"and they can't be killed, so you can't wipe them out."

"Who said anything about wiping them out?" Yuuji smirked, " gather everyone inside and lock the castle, then you may spectate as I thrash it out with them."

"Shura," Yuuji said.

"Yes, master!" Shura replied.

As Yuuji stepped out of the castle gates, he held his staff out.

"Shura, you finish off half of them, and I'll do remaining half." Yuuji exclaimed, "This is an order!"

"Understood, master!" Shura cried, as she grabbed her sword out and dissipated in to thin air, only to reappear with an illuminated sword held up high.

The undead turned towards her and started to charge in her direction with the crackle of bones rattling angrily.

In the midst of the chaos was a scene of serenity, as Shura struck her sword through the ground as she chanting began muttering a few words:

"Aeris...Licht...Forth...La Mort!"

Suddenly, light started converging towards the centre to form a pentagon, which then shot up from the ground and reached the sky as though it were flames, burning the undead as they approached her.

"Master, I am done with my half." Shura answered, "Time for you to exhibit THAT power."

"Yeah," Yuuji replied, " I guess it is."

Yuuji held the staff, and felt as though the staff was a mana conductor-all of his mana was able to be fired properly and charged.

"Useless minions!" Yuuji smirked, as his eyes changed to a red crimson on his left, and a white, luminous on the other.

-Vrooooosh!-

The ground started to rotate clockwise in a spiralling shape, and so did the undead. Seconds later, they were fading from Egolast itself, and by the next moment they were completely erased out of existance itself.

"Impossible!" Shinji cried, "He banished the undead in just one spell!"

"That...was not a spell..." Gerard muttered, as he shuddered to believe that his son had actually managed learn THAT move.

"Gerard," Shinji called out," are you feeling okay? You look afraid."

"Of course I am..." Gerard replied," Why wouldn't I be?"

"But you're the second!" Shinji exclaimed," If anything, you should have it as well!"

"I do...," Gerard returned,"but for someone to learn this move at such a tender age...it's impossible!"

"Speaking of which," Shinji asked, "you said that it wasn't a spell, so what was it?"

"It was a spell, in a way," Gerard explained, "Just that unlike spells which use mana to cast and strike opponents down, this move uses pure mana itself to crush its owners' adversaries and crush then in the void of existance by warping out their life itself."

"As expected of Yuuji!" Shinji exclaimed," I take it that the unsealing was a success, then?"

"No..." Gerard returned,"I haven't performed the unsealing yet; because Yuuji wanted to explore the mausoleum for the ominous presence he felt the other day."

"What!" Shinji yelled," You're telling me that Yuuji has this much power, even without the unsealing?"

"Hard to believe but...it's true!" Gerard exclaimed,"Chances are, when I unsealed my mana, there was mana that Yuuji inherited from me as well, and it became unsealed."

"Then shouldn't Yuuji be unsealed as well?" Shinji asked, as he was slightly confused in this situation.

"No, as I said before, the seal is hereditary." Gerard explained,"I

merely unlocked my mana, but Yuuji's seal itself is still in place."

"So that means, if Yuuji was to be unsealed, his powers would outmatch yours?" Shinji asked," Is that what it means?"

"Yes, it most definitely would." Gerard affirmed,"and the mana he has in his body currently does not include his own mana and the power of the twin souls; Destruction and Creation."

"Which means that if I were to unlock the seal," Gerard added," Des and Crea would be able to use their powers to its fullest potential, and Yuuji's mana would also be unsealed; which I highly doubt at present his body is able to withstand such a pressure, or succumb to mana poisoning."

"By the way," Gerard added,"that move you just saw was called 'The Genesis', and an even more powerful version would be the one that I could not master...'Exodus'- the more mana the victim has, the more it will harm the victim; the mana will burn up inside the body, burning away their very own soul and thus killing them."

"But you haven't mastered that move yet," Shinji added, " maybe Yuuji won't either."

"No...I doubt it." Gerard returned,"Yuuji has potential to learn that move even if he stays sealed."

"In fact," Gerard returned,"He may be able to his raw mana as a weapon, maybe its time I let him choose which path he wishes to take."

Shinji assured,"I wager he would take the path of an archmage-a Mage that uses high amounts of mana to cast destructive spells."

"He might become a dragon knight." Gerard retorted, as he pointed towards the huge, dark trimmed gold egg strapped to Yuuji's back.

"That egg!" Gerard gasped, as his eyes stayed affixed at the egg's intricate patterns, astonished and bewildered by what had happened when Yuuji explored the mausoleum.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked, unable to comprehend the situation,"Is that bad?"

"I...I..." Gerard stuttered,"I shall...not divulge the secret...ask him yourself...he should know better..."

Seeing as though Gerard had been in a state of shock, he decided to leave him to his thoughts and meet up with Yuuji outside the castle instead.

"Yuuji..."Shinji called out,"How...did you get such a power..."

"Oh," Yuuji replied,"an Elder dragon taught me how."

"Wait, did you just say 'Elder dragon'?" Shinji gasped, as he portrayed a visage of dismay and hopelessness.

"What's wrong, Shinji?" Yuuji asked, "Is that something bad?"

"The Elder dragon...one of the 4 dragons to transcend through time itself." Shinji explained,"It represents power, and it provides items that would allow its user to control their power to a destructive point."

Yuuji remembered the staff in which he held on his hand, the golden trimmed staff, that could change its form, as displayed during the fight when he banished the undead.

"Y-Yuuji..." Shinji stuttered, as he pointed towards the new item in which Yuuji was holding, as well as the egg strapped upon his back.

"Oh, the staff and the egg?" Yuuji asked, as he smiled at Shinji,"Got it from the Elder dragon of Morak, Vemilius."

"Vemilius...?" Shinji uttered, as he eyes widened in fear," Yuuji, you do realise that you met the dragon of legends, the first's dragon, right?"

"Yeah," Yuuji returned," he told me that when I first met him."

*Glowing flash*

The egg strapped upon Yuuji's back had glowed, and glowed brighter with each passing second, until...

-Crack-

The egg had seemed to hatch, and after a minute of the continuous cracking...

A light so great emitted from the egg, that it had sent a powerful wave of light which was so bright, that if it weren't for the Castle's thick walls, everyone would have been blinded.

As the light dissipated, a silhouette of Yuuji's height and the slenderness of Shura's body had emerged from the egg.

Soon, the light dissipated fully, and the silhouette soon revealed to be a girl whose hair was shiny and sparkled with a midnight blue aura.

She had been clad in an armour so intimidating, it seemed as though people that had gazed upon its 'eyes' had fallen in to despair, as though their souls had been taken.

On the shoulder pads were the pictures of dragons' heads, which were facing perpendicular of her head while facing the front, their eyes had also glowed a dark purple which threatened their enemies to challenge them.

"Were you the one who awakened me?" The girl asked pointing to Yuuji, " Or was it you, the one with the silver hair?"

"It was I, Yuuji." Yuuji proclaimed,"I have awakened you in your sleep."

"Then thou shalt be mine master," The girl exclaimed firmly,"Doest thou hath the key to unseal mine lock?"

"Is this the key?" Yuuji asked, as he grabbed the staff out from his waist.

"Good," The girl said,"Now thou hath to use thine staff on mine forehead."

Yuuji grabbed his staff, and had placed it upon the girl's forehead, where there seemed to be the outline of the staff's tip as if it were imprinted upon the girl's forehead.

Soon, light and darkness had shrouded her as it changed to a fiery scene. Out came a dragon, which had a pair of magnificent golden wings, and a visage of silver and golden trim, with a pair of purple eyes. It was an armoured dragon. It had a long, dastardly long tail and a set of carnivorous fangs.

"Thou hath unsealed the lock," the girl replied, "Mine name is Sora-otherwise known as sky, in thy human tongue."

"I am an Elder dragon," Sora added,"I am able to transform to a human to disguise mineself at will, this process however, takes up a lot of energy."

"I shalt now prove mine worth to mine master," Sora added, "please do not blink, master."

As she said that, she opened her mouth, as if breathing in and blue particles were forming in front of her mouth.

As she was drawing in power, the surroundings seemed to have died-the grass around her wilted, the trees turned black, and the butterflies around her had turned in to dust.

Until finally, she aimed upwards and a large, crimson fireball shot upwards with a powerful force; so powerful that a sonic wave was released as she fired off the fireball.

-Vrawm-

A cyan light flashed and illuminated around Sora, as the light dissipated, she was seen in her human form once more.

"And now..." Sora said, as she drew out an indigo blade with runic symbols running down towards the hilt, with a red, semicircular gem as its tip. "I will show thee mine strongest attack."

As she said that, a pair of golden wings grew out of her back. Sora then flew up high in to the skies, and upon closer inspection, had cut her wrist and dripped her blood on the blade.

"Send down a meteor," Sora demanded, "I shalt display mine prowess!"

Hearing this, Shinji created a collection of dirt and snowballed it in to a very large boulder, which he sent forth towards Sora from the skies, as if trying to kill her.

Sora pointed her blade towards the the 'meteor', which turned her sword red because of the blood she had shed.

Unbeknownst to others, she had created a red hexagon sign in a large radius which seemed to spawn red, crimson arrows in absurdly large numbers, exploding upon contact with the 'meteor'.

Seconds later, the entire boulder, which was three times the size of Zuria's Castles combined had disintegrated in to oblivion.

After the 'meteor' had disintegrated, the crowd was greeted with an angel falling from the sky, as a fallen angel would after being cast out of heaven.

"Sora!" Yuuji cried out, as she fell from a great height.

"Shura!" Yuuji commanded, as he ran to Sora as she made her descent.

"Yes, master!" Shura cried, disappearing in a flash and reappearing within seconds. Shura leapt up towards the falling Sora, and grabbed her by the back as she descended as a feather towards the ground.

"Looks like using that attack caused too much strain on mine body, master." Sora regretted, "I pray thou ends this useless dragon's life."

"What are you saying?" Yuuji scolded, " I have a powerful dragon by my side, and a legendary familiar to boot."

"Master, I have failed you." Sora muttered, "Thou would have no use for a useless dragon."

"Say that once more," Yuuji warned, "and I shall have you sealed up once more!"

"Master..." Sora muttered, as tears filled her beautiful eyes, "Am I not a failure?"

"No, you are not." Yuuji assured, "I have never seen such a power, it was being comprehension."

"I have failed thee, master." Sora repeated, "If it is not death, then what punishment shalt await me?"

"I told you no m-" Yuuji said, as he thought of something, "Okay, then how about you stop using ye olde english?"

"As you wish, master." Sora granted, "I shall stop speaking the old english from now on."

"Do you have any other commands, master?" Sora asked, wondering if he had anything else on his mind.

Yuuji thought about it for quite some time and had and idea.

"How about you share a mana link with us?" Yuuji asked, "We still need to find 3 more, and with you makes 2 more to find."

"D-Do a mana link w-with M-Mmas-ter?" Sora stuttered, " You wish to perform a mana link with this lowly dragon?"

"Yes, I very much wish to." Yuuji affirmed, " and you're not lowly; I figured with more mana you would be able to use that previous attack at a much more potent rate and still have enough to use a few more."

Yuuji then placed his index finger on Sora's forehead, and closed his eyes.

Seconds later, a void rift opened and out came a contract.

Yuuji grabbed the piece of paper and imprinted his name, along with Shura's , Shinji's, Zuria's and Sora's name in it, which he then tossed back in to the void.

Just as he tossed the contract back in to the void, everyone that was included in the contract glowed a vibrant cyan.

"Wow!" Shinji exclaimed, "Just how much raw mana do you have, or are you made of mana?"

"Master," Sora interrupted," The blonde man has a point, this is too much mana- more than I have ever felt throughout my life asleep within the egg."

"Hey Yuuji," Shinji warned, "Don't do the unsealing, it'll destroy us all."

"You can choose to return it back in to the mana vault, you know." Yuuji reminded.

"Oh yeah..." Shinji remembered, " Alright!"

Shinji held his index finger up and pushed it through, which seemed to have drained him of his mana as the vibrant cyan glow grew fainter with each passing second, till the point that he stopped glowing.

"Yuuji," Gerard called out,"You do realise that you're only winning because of pure, raw mana right?"

"Unfortunately," Yuuji returned, "I do, which was why the Elder dragon of Morak, Vemilius, gave this staff to me- so that I may control my mana."

"Just so you know," Gerard added, "one person has to be constantly receiving mana at any point in time."

"Which is also why you need two more people linked with you before I can unseal you."

"But I thought you said it was just an add-on!" Yuuji exclaimed ,"Do I really need to?"

"Yes, you do." Gerard replied,"Because I just found out that your mana is on the same level as me, if you were to unseal yourself now, you would probably cause the others to die of mana poisoning as well."

"Well," Yuuji said ," Then I guess I'll find the remaining two members then."

"I wish to learn more spells, dad." Yuuji said, " More spells so that I can stop the Creed empire."

"Alright," Gerard agreed, "I will."

As father and son were talking, Shinji had remembered something important to tell Yuuji, that could put his mind at rest.

"Hey Shinji," Yuuji called out ,"After I kick the Creed's butt we can have peace here in Egolast!"

'Peace!' Shinji remembered, as he reconnected those words in which Zuria had instructed to tell him.

"Yuuji!" Shinji yelled, " I just remembered, the Creeds have sent a message to Egolast, asking for a peace negotiation treaty."

"Which means," Shinji elaborated, "Go take a short break or something, maybe head down to town and explore the city!"

Hearing that piece of news was music to Yuuji's ears. He had not been out of the Castle since his capture, he was finally granted permission to leave the castle- at long last!

* * *

><p>What do you guys think happens next on Chapter 5?<p>

Hint:Tome Simes Sti better ton to iet ginvolved in market business :)

Oh and, Dest and Crea are shortforms for Destruction and Creation, the 2 soul Yuuji possesses.


	5. You're Not Yuuji!

Destiny's play 5

Note: I decided to add in dates to represent time difference, to add realism and life in to this series.

Note: Destruction soul is also Death soul, he goes by 2 names,you'll find out why sooner or later

Chapter 5: You're not Yuuji!

The next day, 7th of First bloom, Year MMM of the Chronos Era.

-Walks down to the city-

"Man!" Yuuji cried ,"What a nice day, and this liberating feeling of being able to go out once in awhile."

"It is," Shura returned, "the sky is an azure blue, and the sun is partially covered, so it isn't as glaring."

"Speaking of which," Yuuji remembered, " is this your first time in the city?"

Shinji stared at Yuuji with a dull, lifeless face; as though he had asked something dumb.

-SMACK!-

A loud thump was heard just as the staff Yuuji held was 'released' right smack in Shinji's face.

"Dude, the hell was that for?" Shinji yelled," Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope," Yuuji returned, "There was a fly on your face, and I decided to do you a favour."

"Favour my ass!" Shinji retorted, "You just wanted to smack me!"

"Oh my," Yuuji snickered, as he tried to hold back the ecstatic look Shinji had on his face as it implanted itself on his face, "was that so? My apologies."

"Well, whatever." Shinji returned, "And I have been to the city before, to settle disputes and organise trade affairs with merchants."

"Well," Yuuji said, "I've only been to town once, before you guys captured me; but even then I had fun in this town-for a day at least."

As the party had walked down to town, number of people had dramatically increased- to the point that it seemed more like a gathering than a normal city day.

"Kyuusu Sama!" The crowd called out, "Is that you, our beloved Kyuusu Sama?"

"Sama?" Yuuji snickered once more, "Hehehe, what'd you do to get the name 'Sama' as a honorific?"

"Meh," Shinji boasted, "Rustled some corrupt officials here and there...nothing much."

"Wow!" Yuuji joked, "I never thought you had this side to you!"

"Just who did you I was!" Shinji yelled, " Seriously..."

Yuuji burst in to laughter as he said, "I thought you were an arrogant aristocrat too stuck up to deal with plebeians."

-Stare-

"What's with that stare?" Yuuji asked as he stared back at Shinji with the similar dull and lifeless he had used on Yuuji before.

...

"Kyuusu Sama," a member of the crowd called out, "there's this tyrant by the name of Remi, he has kidnapped 20 children, and demanding ransom, please help us, you're our only hope!"

"Shinji," Yuuji called out, "This seems serious, we should probably investigate the situation."

"And I wanted to explore the city..." Sora interrupted, as tears of a missed opportunity flowed down her eyes, " When I face the mastermind, could I devour his soul?"

"Absolutely not!" Yuuji yelled, "You can't just go around devouring souls of people, no matter how bad they are!"

"You may regret you decision later...Yuuji." Shinji warned, "The ruffians of the market are different from the palace-anything could happen so be prepared for bloodshed of innocent people."

"You're not thinking of making that place a bloody mess of bodies, are you?" Yuuji asked, feeling worried that he might actually kill people.

"Oh?" Shinji retorted sarcastically, " And who was that brave young soul who wiped out an army of undead without batting an eye?"

"That was different," Yuuji argued, "The undead are dead, I was merely doing them a justice by sending them back to rest."

"You're wrong," Shinji returned, " very, very wrong."

"I don't think you know what you did but..."Shinji explained," The move you did crushed their very existence-crushed it so that their soul was scattered, meaning that they could not rest in peace!"

"But wasn't that the point?" Yuuji asked, "Using THAT power to crush enemies in to oblivion, so that their souls may be set free?"

"No, that wasn't it." Shinji reiterated, "THAT power was called 'Genesis'-named so because it was the legendary source of magic!"

"That power destroys your opponents using mana," Shinji added, "That part you already know-but it also steals the mana and soul of your opponents to add them to your own power, in short-you're a vampiric magus!"

"N-No...way..." Yuuji stuttered, as he shuddered to believe that he had actually slain over two thousand undead which had souls; In cold blood.

"This is a joke...right?" Yuuji repeated in denial, "please tell me it's just a joke..."

"Would your dad tell me a lie?" Shinji asked, "You should know him better than I do."

Yuuji's pupils contracted in despair and fear, as he feared himself to be a monster that consumed the souls of other without having bat an eye.

"And whom was it who said that the undead were darkness needing to be purged?" Shinji snided, "Whom was it who lifted that staff up to destroy the undead?"

"Just invade you're thinking Shura is your partner in crime," Shinji stated,"She's not-she banished the undead to rest by destroying their bodies; souls don't die, but the body does."

"Moreover," Shinji added, "That was holy light, the undead and creatures of the dark would be exorcised, but no slain-souls do not get destroyed, but Genesis did!"

... ... ...

"Heh," Yuuji's despair soon turned in to a maniacal laugh, as he bent his head down.

"Then let's kill more," Yuuji laughed hysterically, "let's destroy more, more- till there's nothing left!"

"Cut this out!" Shinji yelled, as he punched Yuuji by the chin.

To his horror, the easygoing an timid Yuuji had lifted up his head to reveal a visage of madness and chaos, with his teeth becoming a set of razor sharp fangs and a dastardly long tongue.

"Let's go claim some souls..." Yuuji hissed, as he stare pierced through Shinji's soul with a pair of almost serpentine-like eyes.

"Yuuji!" Shura called out, "Are you... Okay?"

"Yes, master, " Sora repeated, "are you okay?"

"I am just fine..." Yuuji hissed, "I am being taken over by destruction's form, nothing to worry about..."

"Hey you, bastard!" A demon called out, leading a group of thirty odd foot solider demons, each wielding an intimidating weapon as sharp as spikes.

The demon added, "Let's teach this guy a lesson-that monsters aren't allowed in the market place under Remi-sama's turf!"

"Stop!" Shinji yelled, as he stood in front of Yuuji, in a bid to immobilise and capture the demons into disclosing Remi's whereabouts, and possibly the location of the kidnapped children if all was going well.

"Leave this to me, Yuuji!" Shinji exclaimed, "I'll capture them and ask for the kidnapped children's location!"

"Pfft," Yuuji laughed, presumably at Shinji's naivety, " alright...I'll see how well you handle this one... Before I step in..."

Shinji's thoughts:(I should quickly round this up before someone gets harmed, or worse-killed!)

Shinji summoned up a huge pile of mud from the sidewalk, and moulded it into a spherical shape, which he used to crush the approaching demon horde.

Suddenly, amidst the dust that had been created by the sphere as it impaled the ground, a sole demon who managed to escape without his legs trapped within the boulder of dirt had lunged his sword and charged right in front of Shinji, which was then too close to dodge.

Shinji closed his eyes, in preparation for death, but all that happened next was the feeling of thick, foul smelling liquid that had the scent of as it splattered on Shinji's face.

"Really..." Yuuji hissed, "You would let that lowly get the best of you?"

Feeling as though he was still alive, Shinji opened his eyes to find that his attacker's neck had been decapitated from his body.

"Y-Yuuji..." Shinji stuttered, as he shuddered to believe that the friend he once knew had killed someone before his very eyes, without flinching whatsoever.

"Now, time to take his soul!" Yuuji demanded in a judgemental tone as he pointed his staff towards the corpse.

"No Yuuji, don't!" Shinji cried, but as he did, the body had already faded from existence itself-without a trace of the victim ever living.

"Yuuji!" Shinji yelled, "What were you thinking!"

"Protecting a friend," Yuuji answered,"What else did it look like?"

"Well you could have used other methods, like getting Sora or Shura to stop him!" Shinji yelled, "You didn't have to kill them!"

"I protected you," Yuuji argued, "Does it really matter how I achieved that?"

"Of course it does!" Shinji replied, " Everyone has a life, and deserves to keep it, even for the worst of people."

"But earlier you said that I may have to get my hands dirty." Yuuji rebutted, "You said that awhile back about innocent blood being spilt, did you not?"

"Yes b-"

Just as Shinji could finish his sentence, he was once again interrupted by Yuuji as he adamantly claimed ,"Then that's all that matters, I implore you now; drop the subject."

"I will no-"

"You will," Yuuji assured, pointing his staff towards Shinji, "I'm not killing you because you're my best friend, but don't push it-everyone has their own opinion, I hope you respect that."

"W-who are you..." Shinji asked, as he perspires profusely, in fear of Yuuji's powers.

"I am Yuuji," Yuuji hissed, with a malevolent grin plastered upon his face,"Dark Yuuji..."

"Ha!" Dark Yuuji grinned, "Didn't expect me to possess the boy, did ya bro!"

"Dest..." Shura called out, "Is that you? Did you possess Yuuji's body?"

"I sure did," Dark Yuuji/Dest replied, "He wanted a split second rescue of his best friend, so I decided that I had to take over in order to save you, learn to be more grateful, brat."

"Besides," Dest added, "Those weren't humans...they were demons!"

"Look," Dest commanded, "I'll revert them back to their form using some of Yuuji's magic."

A wave soon filtered out the magic of their disguises, and soon revealed the 'people' underneath the boulder.

Their beige coloured skins had soon started to 'burn' out to reveal red, bloody skins and sharp claws the size of knives.

Awed and at the same time disturbed, the townsfolk had seen what Yuuji was capable of, and feared him greatly.

"I am not evil," Dest said, "but I will do whatever it takes to get the job done, even if it means doing evil."

"Do you think you could un-possess Yuuji now?" Shinji asked, "It's kinda dangerous taking you out to the public-if you know what I mean."

"I will," Dest assured, "But its in everyone's best interest you don't agitate him any further; I possessed him to curb that feeling Yuuji had as I feared that he may have been possessed by the Evil One."

"But aren't you the evil one?" Shinji asked,"You even called yourself dark Yuuji."

"By calling myself 'dark'," Dest explained , "I am merely describing my element in which I am aligned to; darkness does not equate to evil, many people tend to mix these two up."

"So, if Yuuji were to get possessed by the Evil One," Shinji asked, "It would be bad, right?"

"Yes," Dest returned,"It would be, and, the secret in which you told him came at such a shock, that he couldn't take the truth."

"Also," Dest added,"The serpentine-like eyes, and the fangs you had seen on Yuuji earlier was not a result of my possession; it was the Evil One's, until I kicked 'im out, and to kick him out, I had to possess him.

"But the part when the the staff was pointed towards you was my doing." Dest admitted,"You're pissing me off with your sense of safety for everyone, and not for your own-at least, it's what Yuuji himself feels."

"Yeah..."Shinji replied, "I'll try to change my thinking from now on."

"Speaking of which," Shinji asked, "Why is there an evil Yuuji, and is there a way to drive it away?"

"Nope, sad to say, but there isn't." Dest returned,"There is an evil Yuuji because he possesses the origin of mana, its because he is infused with mana from the lifestream."

"The lifestream?" Shinji asked,"Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't, boy." Dest replied,"Mana from the lifestream as old as time itself."

"The lifestream..."Dest added,"It was corrupted when some foolish magus tried to absorb the entirety of the stream; and was corrupted by his own lust for power and mutated into a wretched creature of his own making."

"Then how did Yuuji get mana from the lifestream?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know..." Dest replied, "this is the first time it happened, I really don't have an answer for such a question."

"But," Dest added, "I DO know that the seal keeping Yuuji sealed up isn't gonna hold much longer."

"Weren't you part of Gerard before?" Shinji asked,"Are you telling me that this has never happened up till now?"

"Yeah," Dest replied, "and I only possessed Gerard at times when he was losing a battle or was about to get killed."

"Think about Yuujis's possession this way," Dest explained with a metaphor,"If I were to poison a stream of water, and Yuuji was the victim who would drink it, what would happen?"

"He would consume the poison," Shinji answered, "and the poison would spread in due time, and the more he drinks it, the faster the process takes place?"

"Right on, partner!" Dest replied, "The part about the lifestream is true; though it is hard to comprehend, and it seems so unbelievable that we're unsure of how to react; in fear or with glee,"

"It is also more than likely that Yuuji's own mana is from the lifestream itself." Dest added, "Simply because Yuuji is still sealed, and all he has currently is his dad's mana; and his dad does not possess the lifestream mana-which is safe to say that either me, Creation, or Yuuji possesses it."

"However," Dest went on, "Since no problems were posed when we were with Gerard, that it happened only now, it is safe to assume that Yuuji contains lifestream mana-the origin of mana, as well as unlimited mana."

"The only way to delay this process is to seal him up once more," Dest suggested, "But it's only a temporary measure against this."

"The only proper way to get rid of the Evil One," Dest explained, "Is to remove Yuuji's mana completely."

"But...mana is the source life..."Shinji muttered,"If we remove it then..."

"Which was why I said its impossible," Dest interrupted,"unless he can somehow live with Gerard's mana."

"If he does that..."Shinji murmured,"he wouldn't even be able to regenerate mana that isn't his, it's entirely up to Gerard to regenerate...and what's more...if he dies then Yuuji will..."

"Which is again why," Dest reiterated,"it is impossible."

"I'm going now," Dest waved them a goodbye,"Take care, don't agitate my Yuuji again or I'll kick your butt!"

-Head plops downwards-

"What happened?" Yuuji asked, as he slotted his staff back around his waist."

"Nothing happened," Shinji replied, Just a horrible dream."

"I'm glad it was just a dream," Yuuji sighed in relief,"I don't know how I'd react if I knew that I was a monster."

"Now," Shinji said,"let's go hunt this kidnapping tyrant down!"

"Yeah!" a myriad of voice which consisted of the party's voices shouted in unison,"let's hunt that loser down!"

"Can I absorb the souls of evil creatures, master?" Sora asked, eager to hear her master's response.

"Yeah," Yuuji said, as his eyes changed to an abyssal black, as if corrupted by a shroud of miasma,"Hunt all you wish."

"I don't think we should do that..."Shinji disagreed, upon noticing that his eyes' colour was way off, "We should go back to fix the seal on your mana, NOW!"

As Shinji said that, he grabbed Shinji's collar and attempted dragged him back to the castle.

-TWEEZE-

As Shinji went on, there was a sudden stop; Yuuji was not willing to move, and tried as he might, Yuuji did not budge.

"I thought we were about to hunt Remis?" Yuuji asked,"Why are we going back to the castle to fix my seal?"

"Don't ask!" Shinji yelled,"Just follow me back, its for your best!"

"Shura, Sora." Shinji called out," Knock him out!"

"B-But to knock master out..." the two familiars hesitated, "we can't do it!"

"Okay," Shinji said,"Then we can wait for Yuuji to get his body fully possessed by the Evil One, then we can act!"

Hearing this, the two familiar turned towards each other, and as if they had telepathic communication, nodded their heads and started to move in on Yuuji.

"G-Guys?" Yuuji stuttered in fear,"I hope you're not thinking about kno-"

Just as Yuuji was about to finish his last sentence,

-Blackout-

He had been knocked unconscious by two of his trusted familiars.

As Yuuji regained consciousness, all that he could see were blurred images of what had seemed to be a wall.

Yuuji tried to move, only to find that his arms were tightly restricted by many diamond- hard cuffs in which he was unable to break.

-Click-

A silhouette of a man with the same hair scheme and youthfulness as Yuuji had walked into the gloomy room.

"Sorry bout this," Gerard apologised,"but it's for the best..."

As he said that he grabbed ten knives, which he threw at Yuuji.

The knives had hit Yuuji's arms and legs, which bled a crimson red.

"Hey!" Yuuji yelled,"Don't fuck with me old man!"

"You may be my father,"Yuuji yelled, louder,"but you can't just kill me you old twat!"

"I'm not going to kill you," Gerard explained,"I'm goin to reseal you, the seal which had contained you is beginning to unseal itself at a horrendously fast rate."

"Why would you do that!" Yuuji cried in utter disbelief,"I thought you promised me that you'd uns-"

"Well," Gerard interrupted,"Circumstances have changed, and now you're not allowed to be unsealed, ever!"

Soon, the ritual was ready and Yuuji's heart had glowed a distinct red and blue, with stream like patterns flowing out of his chest.

As the process went on, as did the pain. Yuuji's body was now covered in many new scars as the seals entered his body; and counting.

"I can give you power..." a voice called out within Yuuji's heart.

"The old man is just jealous his son surpassed him..." the voice called out again.

"Use me..." the voice called out once more," and destroy you father..."

As Yuuji thought about the way his father had treated him at present, he was getting ready to reply an all resounding 'Yes'; but as he thought deeper, his father had always loved him, but had always used the wrong methods to nurture him.

"I really wish to say yes," Yuuji replied,"But I will do no such thing."

"That man is my dad from the start," Yuuji argued," and he will be till the very end, now- begone!"

As Yuuji said that, the stream like mana had changed to a pleasant azure stream, casting out the voice and drowning it with his resolve.

"I am done," Gerard announced,"You are sealed once more."

"Dad..."Yuuji uttered," Why..."

"I think it's best you ask Dest that," Gerard replied," but I assure you, I did that because I love you."

"Even when you tossed the knives into my arms and legs?" Yuuji asked.

"Well, You wouldn't want me slotting them in knife-by-knife right?" Gerard asked," I'm sure it'd be too painful."

Yuuji: (Well, point to him there.)

"I'll retire to my room..."Yuuji sighed, " I'll ask Dest about it, but I trust that you made the right judgement."

"Best in a thousand years," Gerard affirmed, "I will never harm you, because I am your father and I care for you."

"I may not seem it," Gerard added, "but I am a responsible adult after all, and be it studies or your life, I care for both."

"Oh," Gerard said, "speaking of studies, I have signed you up for the magic academy, where they teach you magic and life skills which you'll need in future."

"Dad!" Yuuji yelled,"School, really?"

"Yes, really," Gerard returned,"Doesn't mean that you don't have to study when you're in a different realm, right?"

... ... ... ...

"I guess so..."Yuuji sighed, as he rolled his eyes back.

"Besides," Gerard replied,"you told me that you wanted to learn about magic anyway."

"The magic academy could show you a thing or two about controlling mana." Gerard added,"and maybe a few tricks here and there."

"Yeah, I got it," Yuuji returned,"although I'm already an ancient magus anyway."

"I know," Gerard nodded,"which is why you must learn how to cast spells!"

"Meh," Yuuji said,"Genesis is all I need to defeat opponents."

"Don't rely on Genesis all the time!" Gerard exclaimed,"Plus, it is morally wrong to use it and it is also considered to be dark magic-its semi-banned, assuming anyone in the magic academy could use it anyway."

"I was an ex-student from that academy," Gerard added,"Plus my fame has made it so that you were given a place in the academy on the spot!"

"Dude!" Yuuji exclaimed,"I got in just because you were famous?"

"What will the other students think I me!" Yuuji argued,"They would think that I was some big shot's kid and pick on me!"

"Nah, you're just over thinking things," Gerard assured,"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Oh, one last thing before I forget," Gerard added,"I've also signed Shura and Sora up for the academy as well."

"Good..." Yuuji said, as he sighed in relief,"at least people I know whom are able to protect me will be attending."

"Shinji is attending too," Gerard said,"I'm sure you guys would be in the same class or something."

"Hey dad," Yuuji called out,"will the academy teach me how to use the door of life?"

"I'm pretty certain I learned it back in the academy," Gerard returned,"there's a high chance that you will too."

"Oh , and I'm not sure if you know this," Gerard added,"The FIRST only had the Destruction soul, aka Death, but he had the scythe as an advantage."

"I want you to master the scythe, and one day, use it to unlock your lifestream mana." Gerard said,"You have the lifestream mana, the two souls, and the scythe-if anything, you possess a power far greater than the first and I, of which I am the better of the two."

"Lifestream mana?" Yuuji asked,"What's that?"

Then it struck Gerard- Yuuji had not known about the lifestream events concerning the Evil One due to the possession of his body, which had caused his soul to blackout, only to be retrieved by Destruction(aka. Death).

"Oh, nothing!"Gerard assured,"Dest will have the answer in which you seek."

Suddenly, an image of back when he was in town flashed in his mind-there was still the issue about the kidnapped children at hand!

"Dad," Yuuji called,"when does school begin?"

"10th of First bloom," Gerard replied,"don't be late, please."

"I won't,"Yuuji assured,"But now I just have to find a few goons so I can rescue kidnapped children and kick the ringleader's butt!"

" Like father like son I guess,"Gerard said,"Get Shinji to join your party as well."

-Walks back to room-

Yuuji:(Dest, what happened back in the marketplace?)

Dest:(Alright, I'll tell by sending thought projections through your mind.)

-Flash-

Yuuji:(I said all that, and transformed into a grotesque monster?)

Creation:(Yeah, and Dest had to possess you to kick the Evil One out, hard to admit, but Dest was the one to who sved you this.)

Yuuji:(Thanks for saving me, Dest. Please help me curb that inner demon from now on; or otherwise known as the 'Evil One'.)

Dest:(You're welcome, partner! Though, it was pretty fun possessing you!)

"How are you master?" Sora asked, as she knocked on the door of Yuuji's room.

"I'm fine,"Yuuji answered,"Please do come in, Sora."

Dest:(Hey partner, it had suddenly hit me, but didn't the Elder dragon say that the egg's dragon was the Holy Dragon,Myzntine?)

Yuuji:(You're right! So then, who IS Sora, she even claimed to be an Elder dragon!)

As the door knob turned, and the door creaked opened, Yuuji immediately grabbed his staff out and pointed it towards Sora.

"M-Master?" Sora stuttered, as she saw the sight of her own master raising his hand towards her.

"You're not Myzntine!" Yuuji exclaimed,"You're supposed to be as Vemilius said, the holy dragon,'Myztine'."

"And what's more is that you told me you were an elder dragon, when you were supposed to be a holy dragon."Yuuji added,"So which is which-imposter, or did Vemilius get it wrong?"

"So you finally noticed..."Sora sighed,"To tell the truth, its both-Vemilius was wrong, and I am an imposter."

"Alright, then answer this ," Yuuji demanded, as he gripped the staff so tightly that his hands started shaking.

"Are you friend, or are you foe?" Yuuji asked, preparing to blast her down if she had made any sudden movements.

"If I were a foe,"Sora replied,"I would have taken the chance to kill you as my rebirthing light flashed."

"So you're an ally," Yuuji asked,"and you won't harm any of us here?"

"Nope,"Sora said,"I was surprised that you only remembered what Vemilius said only a day later; so I decided to keep quiet about it, at least until you asked."

"But I must say,"Sora added,"You acted so abruptly that it almost scared me to death."

"So you're an ally,"Yuuji reiterated,"that much I know, so who exactly are you?"

"I'm Sora,"Sora said,"I told you that."

"No, as in, who EXACTLY are you?" Yuuji asked.

"I am...the Elder dragon of Kurosawa,"Sora answered,"Just as Vemilius is the Shadow of dragons, I am the Wings of dragons."

"I'm confused,"Yuuji said,"What is this 'of dragons' thing that Vemilius mentioned back when met him?"

"It is simply a title conferred upon dragons,"Sora explained,"the best of the best in each particular skill."

"There are 5 different types of skills,"Sora added,"Flames, Fang, Tail, Shadow and Wings."

"Each skill represents a different section,"Sora elaborated,"Flames for power, Fangs for life, Shadow for assassination, Tail for agility, and Wings for speed."

"So you have speed, then?" Yuuji asked,"But you didn't seem that fast in moving towards the air when I first met you."

"There is one thing you do not get,"Sora said,"Being fast does not mean in terms of travelling, but in terms of 'Skills', not physical qualities."

"I am able to teleport and move around at high speeds without flying,"Sora added,"Much better than the 'Holy dragon' you were expecting."

"I'll prove it,"Sora said, as she placed her right foot in front, and at the next moment vanishing before his very eyes.

Flustered, Yuuji began looking around for traces of Sora. As he turned back, he was greeted by a serene presence, as if he had known Sora for a long time.

Sora smiled as she walked towards Yuuji, and bowed down proclaiming,"I, the Elder dragon of Kurosawa, Sora; Hereby Pledge eternal allegiance to my master, Yuiji, be it in death or in separation, till death do us part."

...

"What was that randomness for?"asked Yuuji,"and besides that, why'd you make it sound like a wedding vow!"

"It was?"Sora asked,"I thought wedding vows were more solemn."

"Ehh whatever," Yuuji replied,"Oh and you're going to the magical academy with me, aka school!"

"Heh?"Sora asked, as she looked confused as though what school was.

"It's a place to learn...stuff, I guess."Yuuji answered,"Couldn't be too bad, right?"

"I don't know about that..."Sora doubted,"Now that you're good to go, how about we destroy Remis now?"

"Yeah," Yuuji said,"let's go, me, you,Shura and Shinji!"

"Yeah,"Sora exclaimed,"Let's go!"

"Should I call the Miletus guards for this one?"Yuuji asked,"Or would it be just the four of us?"

"Don't call on the Miletus guards," Sora said,"They'll just get in the way."

"Alright,"Yuuji said,"Let's meet up with Shinji!"

"Where's Shura?"Yuuji asked,"Any idea where she went?"

"Last I checked,"Sora replied,"in your shadow."

"Oh, I see."Yuuji said,"Lets go find Shinji now."

Suddenly, a tall,blonde male whose fringe was extremely imposing, came into Yuuji's room.

"Am I missing something?"Shinji asked,"Or did I interrupt some alone time?"

"Don't joke about this!"Yuuji exclaimed,"Anyway, we were about to look for you so we can get back to kick Remis' butt!"

"Alright,"Shinji said,"Let's go!"

"Yeah..."Shinji returned,"About that..."

"Remis is in town currently,"Shinji said,"looking for the 'runt' who killed his followers."

"Just in time..."Yuuji grinned, as he laughed maniacally, thinking about all the ways there were to kick his butt.

"Yuuji..."Shinji sighed, I know that grin,"Don't use it!"

"Its fine as long as I don't use my own mana right?"Yuuji confirmed,"Besides, my mana is sealed up again."

"Now, let us head forth the marketplace!"Yuuji yelled,"I wanna kick his butt and wipe the floor with his face!"

"Let's go guys!"Yuuji commanded,"Kick his butt and anyone that stands in my way!"

"Yuuji..."Shinji muttered,"You've changed...you're no longer the innocent Yuuji I once knew!"

"Yeah..."Yuuji returned,"I have no idea why either, I just woke up one morning and had this urge to lead others."

As Yuuji said that, he slithered past Shinji and left the room.

"Follow me if you don't want to get left behind,"Yuuji warned,"Or just stay here and watch the fireworks outside."

Shinji sighed at hearing Yuuji's cockiness grow by day, as did his powers and abilities.

"Alright..."Shinji sighed,"Let's go, by nobody dies, understand?"

"Yeah..."Yuuji replied, rolling his eyes back,"Sure...anything you say..."

* * *

><p>"Hmm..."Yuuji muttered,"This Remis fella must really be overconfident of his abilities to be that stuck up," pointing to the deserted marketplace.<p>

"Its only 3 in the afternoon, and everyone is gone?" Yuuji asked,"Is that normal?"

"No,"Shinji replied,"Abnormal is your word."

"The market doesn't close till two in the morning everyday,"Shinji elaborated,"Every night, certain groups of people set up market in shifts, selling different kinds of goods."

"They tend to sell black market items in the night,"Shinji explained,"things that are rare and hard to come by, and very useful-in fact, the only reason the Zuria allows this is because they're resourceful and capable."

"Maybe after defeating Remis we could g-"

-CRASH!-

Just as Shinji could finish his statement, a crimson, red fist the size of a soccer ball hit him from the back.

"What?"Yuuji exclaimed in astonishment,"How could we miss something that big!"

"Hey, runt," The assailant called out,"Heard you thrashed my men, and even killed one of them with some weird power."

"Yeah,"Yuuji smirked, as he shot a petrifying gaze into Remis' eyes like that of a basilisk's,"And I was only just getting started!"

"You don't even know half of my power,"Remis laughed,"and a fool like you dares to gaze upon my sight!"

"Never mind,"Ramis shrugged,"Fools will never understand the true power of us Sarn Demons anyway!"

"Any last words before dying?"The huge, hulking demon with horns sharp as spikes bellowed as he attempted to sharpen his tail.

"Yeah,"Yuuji said,"Sora,Shura!"

The demon paused for awhile, wondering what those words meant, until he lost interest in and poised to strike.

"Your time..."The huge, hulking demon muttered,"Is over!"

-SPLSHHH-

"ARRGGHHHH!" Remis gasped in pain as blood splattered out of his wrist,"What just happened, how dare you!"

As he said that, two females were seen in mid air, wielding a bow and combining their strength to extend the bow's string back a huge length, before releasing a purple glow and releasing it at maximum strength.

-BOOM!-

The arrow had been released, which pierced through Remis' thick crimson hide, and into his heart.

"GGGRRAAHHHHH!" Remis growled,"HOW DARE YOU INJURE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Tch, looks like the bow wasn't enough,"Sora regretted,"We should have just finished him off instead of trying to capture him alive, huh Shura?"

"You die, now!" Remis yelled, as he summoned all of his energy despite the blows he took.

Remis summoned all of his energy and clenched his fist into a rock-hard weapon before throwing Yuuji a lethal punch.

"Oh no you don't!"Shinji exclaimed, as he ran up Remis' arms before stabbing his rapier through his eye, grippin it with both hands as he dragged it down the hulking demon's hide as if it were made of paper.

"Gah!"Remis groaned as he fell face first crashing to the ground, leaving his demonic print on the hard, stone walkway as his eyeball bounced off the sideway.

"No matter,"The huge, imposing demon growled,"I'll just grow another one!"

Placing his hands on his empty eye socket, another eye started to take shape within the hollow, cave like radius where his previous eyeball was housed in.

"What?"Shinji yelled in astonishment, as he shuddered to believe that the demon still had he strength left to stand, and much less speak in a proper manner.

"You insolent brat!"The demon yelled,"looks like I have to use my full power now!"

As the demon rattled on, his muscles began to contract and thick, bulging veins could be seen and the deep cuts he suffered by Shinji and the two followers seemed to give off smoke before it stitched back up.

"Looks like we have to kill him,"Yuuji said,"Doesn't seem to be any other way, since he keeps regenerating and all."

"No,"Shinji objected,"We need this demon to tell us the location of the children, then we can kill him."

"No fun at all,"Yuuji sighed,"I'll sit this one out, I can't use any magic anyway."

"Then you should be easy to kill!" As Yuuji said that, the very same fist that knocked Shinji came right at him.

-SPLOTCH!-

The demon's fist spiralled in a clockwise direction before disappearing from the demon's right arm and he blood began to splatter out, like a fountain.

"Kid..."The demon growled,"What did you do, I thought you couldn't use any magic!"

"It did say that, yes."Yuuji admitted," But I never said I couldn't wield mana as a weapon."

"What?"The demon demanded as he squealed, delirious from the pain,"What did you do!"

"I crushed your hand in he void of existence, and I absorbed it,"Yuuji answered,"and in short, your hand is now my mana."

"Troublesome ability..."Remis muttered, as he spat on he walkway,"No matter, I'll just grow another arm."

Once again, smoke appeared on his arm, but this time, nothing seemed to grow back, nor be repaired.

"What!"Remis yelled in confusion, as he could not regenerate his lost arm.

"Lifestream codex completed,"Yuuji muttered, in a trances state, with his pupils staring straight at Remis.

"Life form type: Demon, Weakness: none, Special abilities: regeneration, weakness: tongue." Said Yuuji, in his tranced state,"This demon regenerates an unlimited number of times, an ability shared with only a small portion of the demons from the underworld-destroy his tongue to stop regeneration."

As Remis heard that his secret had been exposed, he took a step backwards before tripping over a fruit stand.

"Oof!"Remis cried, as he tripped carelessly to the ground,"Insolent brats..."

"If I'm going down, I'll just take this runt along to the the underworld-we spawn back in the underworld when we're killed anyway!"Remis explained,"There's no way you can best me in combat this way!"

As the hulking beast said that, Yuuji glowed a luminous white.

"I shall face you!" Yuuji said,"I have new powers now, not as the mana vampire, but with powers to exorcise you!"

"I am now powered by the power of creation," Yuuji declared,"I have showed you a great deal of tolerance, and you have thrashed my friend severely."

"I was hoping to capture you alive to get you to tell us where the children were,"Yuuji added,"But it seems that soft tactics won't work."

"Instead of soft tactics, I shall now use holy powers to torture you inside out!" Yuuji smirked with a sadistic smile, almost like that of a madman,"Now, let's start shall we? Since you can regenerate we can do this over and over again!"

Yuuji waved his index finger in the shape of a hexagon which soon flared white.

-FLASH-

As Yuuji drew the symbol, a bright flash of light blinded everyone in sight for a moment, and by the next moment, spears of light were seen pierced into Remis' ligaments, effectively immobilising him.

"How does it feel to burn alive,"Yuuji said, as he stared upon Remis' burning hide,"and unable to die?"

"Feels horrible..."Yuuji muttered,"doesn't it?"

"Now, tell us where the children are!" Yuuji demanded,"Or else!"

"Save it runt,"Remis growled, thinkin that the children were a bargaining chip, said,"If I'm going down, they're going to go down with me!"

-CRRRSHH-

The spears sank deeper into his ligaments, tearing into his veins effectively making him spurt blood out once more.

"D-Damn you, runt!"Remis cursed,"You're inferior to us noble demons!"

"Noble?"Yuuji questioned, as he spat on the demon's face.

"Would noble demons kidnap children for monetary gains?"Yuuji questioned once more,"And would they get beaten up so badly by a mere 'mortal'?"

"You can try to think you're a noble all you want,"Yuuji added,"but in terms of power and morality, 'noble' demons wouldn't stoop so low!"

Seeing that the city's terror had been binded, the townsfolk began I muster up their courage, with the parents of the kidnapped children stepping out first.

Soon, they gathered over to form a large mob, with pitchforks and torches.

"Where are our children!"A voice from the crowd hollered out,"Give our children back!"

"Pitiful humans!"Remis exclaimed,"Do not make such demands, for low beings such as yourself are unworthy!"

"Unworthy?"Yuuji questioned, as e spat on the demon's face,"Look who's being bound by spears!"

"Man, for a 'noble' you're sure getting thrashed a lot,"Yuuji explained,"and what's with that big ego?"

"No matter,"Yuuji said, as he rolled his eyes back,"We can teach you to be more humble, at the end of today."

"Yuuji..."Shinii muttered,"Since when did you become a full on sadist?"

"The lives are at stake,"Yuuji claimed,"and the only thing keeping us from killing him is the fact he has those kids as ransom."

"Now,"Yuuji stared, as the petrifying gaze met with Remis',"Let's begin lesson two!"

Saying this, Yuuji raised his right hand towards the heavens and began to shout,"Ye heavens who hear my voice, strike this foul demon with a thousand spears of light!"

Soon after he said that, a giant yellow hexagon appeared from the heavens, with several runic symbols around the edges.

"Now..."Yuuji warned, as he gave the demon his ultimatum,"Tell us where they are, NOW!"

"Or do I have to send the spears down to stake you?"Yuuji threatened,"Here's the deal, tell us where they are, and the townsfolk shall spare your life; and nobody would come after you."

"Isn't that right guys?"Yuuji said, as he turned his head towards the crowd."

"Yeah!" The crowd demanded,"Return us our children and we promise we will not come after you!"

Feeling convinced, the demon spilled his guts on the location of the children, and of where to find them.

"You shall remain bound,"Yuuji said,"Unil the children are found, to make sure what you say is the truth."

As the search party was mobilised, and returned soon after; with the kidnapped children, in safe hands.

"See?"The demon bellowed,"Now let me free, runt!"

"Alright,"Yuuji agreed. As he clicked he snapped his fingers, the spears of light disappeared.

"Now,"The demon growled,"I am free at last!"

"Mark my words, runt."Remis threatened,"If I see you ever again, I will slaughter you and hang your head as my trophy!"

"Actually,"Yuuji rebutted,"That my sir, is impossible; because I'm you're not going to get the chance to!"

"You gave your word!"Remis growled,"Or are you a liar, in which case you're worse than a demon!"

Yuuji turned to face the crowd an ask them,"Guys, what did I say previously?"

One of the members in the crowd raised his hands before going on saying,"You promised that none of the townsfolk were to go after him, an spare his life."

"Exactly!"Yuuji exclaimed,"None of the TOWNSFOLK are able to go after him, and must spare his life."

"But!"Yuuji added, with a nasty grin upon his face,"I'm not one of the townsfolk, so that means..."

"Y-!" Just as the demon could finish his cursing the youth in front of him, Yuuji snapped his fingers, and the heavens rained down a thousand fine lances of of light and piercing his thick hide as if it were paper.

Shinji, exasperated to the point of no return, grabbed Yuuji by his collar and threw the hardest punch he ever gave in his entire life.

"What is wrong with you!"Shinji exclaimed,"You have changed, you really have!"

"Really?"Yuuji rebutted,"Or are you too much of a coward to kill the demon?"

"Actually, Shinji..."Sora interrupted,"It was the right course of action-Remis would probably have went back to the underworld and order a full-scale invasion, which the whole town would suffer by- because we let a villain go, an entire town of innocent villagers would suffer from it."

"B-But..." Shinji stuttered.

"Have you perhaps fallen that much, to the point you're now a wimp, Shinji?"Yuuji asked,"Or are you some sort of person who forgives so much he lost his marbles!"

"You almost died!"Yuuji cried,"I was looking out for my best friend and I get rebuked in the end?"

"Fine,"Yuuji said,"If that's the way you want it, then fine!"

"Sora, Shura!"Yuuji hollered,"Let's go, back to the castle!"

-ZWOOP!-

"Yes, milord!"Sora answered, teleporting beside him, and holding on tightly to his arms before disappearing once more.

Yuuji:(Shura, did I do the right thing? I know you're hiding in my shadow, do could you tell me if I was right?)

Shura:(I personally feel that you were right, Yuuji.)

Yuuji:(Are you saying that just because you're my familiar?)

Shura:(No, I'm saying this from Sora's point of view, it was exactly why we couldn't allow Remis to live-because he would report to the demon king, and Egolast would be worse than the underworld itself.)

Yuuji:(Glad you understand, but Shinji doesn't. What should I do?)

Shura:(Give Shinji some time to adjust his thoughts. Although you did a good thing, your intentions were completely wayward thinking. All you think about now is death, and it really saddens me, Yuuji.)

Yuuji, upon listening to Shura's advice, paused to think and understand Shinji's point of view, as to why he said what he did previously.

Yuuji:(You're right, Shura. I have been evil lately.

I should control my powers more, and not abuse them for watching people suffer. If I ever revert back to being evil, I want you to kill me.)

Shura:(Yuuji...)

Shura paused to think about it before replying Yuuji.

Shura:(Yes master, I promise.)

"Sora,"Yuuji said,"Were you and Shura injured during the fight?"

"Not at all master,"Sora replied,"Were you injured?"

"No..."Yuuji muttered,"but let's go back for Shinji."

"Understood."Sora said, as she returned turned around and started to transform into her draconic self.

As they flew back to the marketplace, they spotted a blonde youth, whose fringe was imposing enough to recognise, limping back with blood spurting out of his chest.

"Shinji!" Yuuji hollered, as Sora dove down to reach equilibrium with the ground.

"Hey Yuuji..."Shinji muttered,"I was wrong...you were right-we had to kill him after all, for the greater good, despite the morality of the issue."

"I was wrong too..."Yuuji admitted,"I was wrong because I killed Remis without batting an eye-I was merciless, and murdered in cold blood."

"Yuuji..."Shinji called out,"I was wrong, you were looking out for me after all!"

"I was also wrong,"Yuuji replied,"for not listening to you, and instead threatening to kill you instead!"

Upon getting their anxiety and worried off their chest, the two adolescent youths hugged as they reconciled with each other.

CHAPTER 5: FIN

* * *

><p>How was this chapter? Please give me your reviews, so that I may improve in my writing. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
